A Story Untold
by Mysterious Daughter Of Sparda
Summary: Everyone thought that I would have lived Happily ever after with Kyrie, but they were wrong very much wrong.The Kyrie they see on the outside is the complete opposite then what I have to live with.Dante? Where are you I need you?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May cry, it belongs to Capcom. I just enjoy the pairings.

A Story Untold.

Ch.1 - Once upon a time or So I thought

* * *

~Nero's POV~

Another sigh escaped my lips as I shove my hand back in my pocket, looking up at the sky as white flakes fall from dark sky "It's already night time jeez time slow down" As I say that one of those flakes hits gently on my has been a few months since the big event here at Fortuna, I still have vivid images all too well from that...ever since I've laid my eyes on him there had strangely been a soft spot for even as he shot that man in the forehead in front of everyone in the building, at first I found it really and I mean **REALLY** weird that I had feelings for this...this...Old Man, heh my old man but hell no I wouldn't say it out loud. But for now that feeling is locked away in my heart because hell I don't know when exactly i'll see him again, I'm still working as a Devil Hunter but ever since the Old Man left things have been quiet...too my head I continue on my way,"Tch I shouldn't be thinking that right now"I mutter softly to myself.

The sun was starting to set well since the sun is going down I consider this nighttime I know for sure that the stars will be out shortly, as I walked through the semi- not so crowded side walks that basically go around the fountain and another statue of again I'm back to ignoring the glares and stares of these people, my arm back to being in it's you would think that after saving these people from **DOOM** and **DEATH** that they would show some kind of thanks but apart of me knew that I wouldn't get anything.I'm just on my way to met up with Kyrie like I usually after Dante left things were going smoothly between us she was still that loving girl that sang for the people here, but lately things haven't been doing all that good.

Arriving at the Church it's still being rebuilt after being destroyed by the Old Man and Myself, I must stay that, that battle between us had brought something out of me and hell I liked in and again ignoring people knowing full well that those murmurs are for me, pulling off the headset from my head I looked up seeing those light brown eyes met with my own Light blue Hues.I told her about the misfortune of the death of her brother Credo, they were really close siblings anyone would tell you that first she was shocked and locked herself in her room, she'd only leave to use the bathroom or to eat and this lasted about a few weeks.I've notice that whenever she'd look to me her eyes held a strange small glint.

Then Things went down hill from that moment on, and I completely mean that she completely changed. Her attitude would change depending if we're outside or inside, at times even I'd get nervous around her.

"Come on there are things I need to get from the market"She said as if being here bored her.

"Alrighty what do you need" I asked her not going to complain about her tone...I wouldn't say this to her but this place is a complete bore style.

"Food we're going to have stew for dinner and other things"was all she said before walking in front of me grabbing my human hand and began dragging me towards the market place where it's always packed with people, even on the hottest days that place still seems to be we arrive and walked through the middle rows where they're the most amount of people, im never one for crowds...EVER I think the word is Claustrophobic.I've told kyrie this a bundle of times, that's why you don't see me shopping a about now I realize that kyrie isn't holding my hand anymore and people are glaring and moving around me, bumping in to me rather up again and this time I'm the one glaring around me, my demonic arms lightly glowing and only happens 2 times: 1) I'm pissed off and in need of hurting something you know the deep feelings or 2) there's another Demon around myself slightly cursing to myself mentally that I don't have either my Sword nor my gun, jeez i'm an idiot and if the Old Man were here he'd be laughing.

Well either way this is a bad situation, I push or try to push my way through these people looking for Kyrie it wasn't safe for her anyone could get there asses beat but not her.A small growl of frustration echoed in my throat these people weren't moving a small frown came on my face I quickly removed my demonic arm is all its glory as he shined brightly startling some people causing a few screams, "Get out of my way unless you pathetic low life's want to die"I demanded feeling power softly rush through Of course there had to be the Hero of the bunch and attack me with a brick, it hit me on the left side of my face and it fucking to the ground with a yelp of pain as the brick impact.I was up again ready to beat some ass until Kyrie stood in front of me, I don't know what is was but they backed up rather easily...why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Moving through the crowd we arrived at home we put away the food in silence, my arm had stopped glowing and I put it back in the I turned my head to look at kyrie my eyes widened as a small yet powerful hand smacked me hard across the face, Giving out a small yelp of surprise and and pain I let my hand go up to my face wincing on contact.

"K-Kyrie?" I said softly glancing at her, I can see her slightly shaking as she started laughing.

"What? Do you actually Believe that I'm really **THAT** weak?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"What? No I don't and I wouldn't believe that your weak...I know that your strong"I answered slightly confused as I shook my head.

"I'll teach you some manners"she suddenly said softly as her bangs covered her eyes.

Before I can comprehend what had happened another fist made contact with my face, actually with enough strength to send me flying back a bit hitting the wall behind head smashing against the framed picture that hung on the wall of both of us before this whole thing happened.

Wincing in pain as I sat up lightly spitting out blood,Looking up at her still confused at what made her snap like that."Kyrie Stop it"I said to her trying to snap her out of raised her hand again causing me to flinch and to close my was a small pause causing my to open my eyes and cautiously look around the room, tilting my head to the side not seeing Kyrie in the still on edge I try to relax wincing as I place a hand on his head.

"I don't Understand"I said softly to myself.

Standing up I went to my room, locking the door behind me and laid down on the looking up at the ceiling as yet again I tilt my head trying to figure out this little mystery, giving out a small frustrated grunt as I lightly gave up for the night knowing full well that I wasn't going to get my eyes I surprisingly feel in to a deep sleep.

Giving a small shiver I curled up in a ball trying to get warm from the coldness as it hits my skin, or at least try to.I find myself unable to move my legs, opening my eyes trying to see what the problem I turn my head but my eyes aren't able to focus that quickly, Blinking a few times my sight clearing up I realize that my legs are chained up to the a startled realization I jumped looking around.

"The Hell?"I said out loud as I try to move my arms, glancing to eyes slightly narrowing seeing them chained down as around the room my eyes land on my weapons on a table on the other side of the room, my sword Red Queen and my precious gun Blue Rose.

"Ah Nero it seems your up"A soft voice said as it echoed in the room.

Turning my head towards the sound of foot steps I see Kyrie walking towards me, a gentle smile on her face.

"Whats Going on Kyrie?"I asked her.

"It's all your fault...All your fault"She repeated as if she were in a trance, I slightly wince at her words.

Just then it hit me causing me to yell out in pain completely unprepared as a whip struck on to my bare chest, I would be prepared since I'm used to her doing this only not with the chains...her eyes hold no emotion at all.

Since that first attack it's been right now 3 months, it's been 4 months since I've told her about Credo. Yuppers I'm still a devil hunter and yes I'm still living with her, not that I have any other place to go. It's been 3 months that I've taken beatings everyday and I mean it time I'm with her I can feel myself losing the beatings and name calling, multiple times she had broken my heart.

-With Dante in normal POV-

As the clouds in the darkened sky poured down rain, the missions lately have began getting less and less, walking out of the bathroom with a towel over his had Dante walked over to his desk and sat he slammed his feet on the desk causing a balancing piece of pizza to go flying and land almost perfectly in to his hand.

"heh I'm getting better"He said with a smirk.

As he leaned back in his black leather seat, after finishing his slice he let out a soft sigh.

"Time for some shut eye"He said as he grabbed a magazine and placed it over his face as he got comfortable.

Just as he got settle with his arms crossed over his stomach with a soft smile, closing his eyes under the nude wasn't even one minute before the front door was slammed open and two pairs of Foot steps echoing on the hard wood.

"Rise and Shine Cup Cake"Lady chimed in with a chuckle, Trish behind her stood with her own arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Come back another time so I can sleep"Dante muttered loud enough for them to hear under the magazine.

"Sorry but no can do bub, we got a job for you"Lady said with a grin on her face.

With a sigh then a groan as he moved the magazine and threw it on the desk, he gently pinched the bridge of his nose."What kind?"he asked as he glanced up at them.

"Ah there a call about Marionettes starting attacking again in the Millennium District that's also with a tag along team with surprisingly Blitz"Trish informed him as she slightly paced from one side to the other and back again.

"Really? you need me for an easy thing like that?"He questioned raising an eye brow.

"Hey buddy You owe me money"Lady pointed out as she poked or rather jabbed him in the chest.

"When don't I?"He questioned to himself as brushed away her hand and stood up.

Hearing the phone Lady sat on the edge of the desk and picked it up ignoring Dante's question as she glance from him to Trish, "Hello Devil May Cry- You call we handle How Can I help you?"She said in one breath as she looked at her nails.

"I-is Dante there?"A soft raspy voice asked.

"Yeah that Lazy bum is here"She answered handing the phone to the Devil in question,"It's for you"She at the phone questioning before letting out a soft sight taking the phone,"Dante Speakin"He said leaning back in his seat again.

"D-Dante? I n-need Your help I didn't know w-who else to call"The soft voice said as he softly held in a groan of pain.

To Dante that voice seemed familiar, closing his eyes he tried to figure it a mintue passed he stood right up as his eyes snapped open, "Kid?"He asked.

* * *

MDOS: Heh I'm rather pleased on how much i've worked on this.

Nero: Dante's still addicted to Pizza

Dante: Don't forget the strawberry Sundays

MDOS: Nero shush up, we love you so you get love'in too.

Nero: Don't forget to Read and Review

Dante: She actually worked her Ass off working on this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May cry, it belongs to Capcom. I just enjoy the pairings.

**Thank You's Too**: bitbyboth, SirenaLoreley, Noboru, Pushka for your review =D you all get cookies!

* * *

A Story Untold

Ch.2 - Here comes the man in Shiny Armor

"H-hey Old Man f-for the last time the names Nero"He said with a soft slightly painful chuckle before going in to a coughing fit.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah like I'll remember a name like that...Why is your voice so low kid? heh Did that girl friend of yours tch whats her name...Kyrie...yeah that's the one...did she get the pants in the relationship?Dante questioned with a smirk, but that stopped when the other end got quiet and a soft sniffle was faintly heard.

"Kid I'm sorry I didn't mean for-"Dante tried to say before by a loud crashing sound on Nero's end of the line,"Hey Kid you there? NERO?"he yelled trying to figure out out what the hell was going on over he heard no response he wouldn't show it but deep down he was starting to get worried about his Kid...Wait...HIS? Dante shook his head as a frown appeared on his a deep breath to calm himself down he cautiously waited for a response on the other side, he didn't have to wait long as a soft clink was heard and another coughing fit hit the phone.

"D-Dante hurry I d-don't think I can hold on much longer"Nero said before he looked to the door to see a furious Kyrie,"Hurry Dante"He said once more before kyrie yanked the jack from the wall itself.

Hearing the scared tone of Nero's voice before getting a flat line Dante slammed the phone on the desk, trying to put two and two was until 5 minutes later he quickly slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead with a groan,"Dammit I'm an idiot"He said to himself out loud before looking from Lady to Trish who were still on his desk eating a slice, Trish slightly shrugged before Lady laughed as she finished her piece.

"You got that one right D"Lady said as she hopped off the desk before glancing over at Trish with a smirk on her face.

"So I take it we're gonna put off the clients mission for a Damsel in Distress"Trish said softly with a gentle chuckle before looking over at Dante who is due time had on his traditional red trench with his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory in their gave them a smirk on his own face as he popped his collar of his coat,"you got it"he answered before opening the door and walking out.

Lady bent down to grab her precious gun the Kalina Ann, "lets have some fun"she said before following Dante out with Trish right behind her.

Even though he owed Lady money he'd manged to argue that he needed something with wheels, and they agreed a motorcycle was easier to managed and she added another motorcycle for got black while Dante kept with red,"so off to save the Damsel?"Lady repeated Trish's words with a chuckle.

"Something's wrong and I don't like it"Dante simply said before hopping on his custom made Motorcycle,there was a place to put his sword that way it'd be easier on his he did use it, with a wide grin on his face he put the keys in the ignition, revving it a few times he took a glance behind him as Trish and Lady shared a 4 by 4 Jeep.

"K-Kyrie I don't want to hurt you"Nero pleaded dodging various objects which were being thrown at him, a few knifes grazed him by his arms and face.

"What are you doing? Are you talking back to me you freak of nature?"kyrie asked in an angry tone of voice with a frown on her face, she quickly advanced toward Nero could put things together a few possible sharp objects had impaled his arms pinning him to the wall behind him.

"AHHHHH"Nero screams out in pain as he looked over to his demonic arm as he bled, he was more worried about his human the immense pain rush through him he could also feel more of his devil power weakening.

"you actually believed that I **CARED** for you? You poor poor pathetic excuse for a demon let alone a human, human's don't like you I doubt demons enough want to be around you"She said with a smirk as she walked up to him, seeing the hurt...the PURE hurt that filled Nero's eyes and face.

"W-why are you d-doing this Kyrie?"He asked trying to control himself.

"Like hell...I don't need to answer to you, the last time I saw my brother alive was when he was with YOU!"She screamed at him with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Kyrie unable to hold back her anger started an onslaught of punches on Nero hitting aimlessly on his already hurt body, he let out a pained gasp as she punched rather painfully on his winced when he felt a crack, he knew full well that his jaw was out blood he blinked his eyes as his sight began to blur about, '_Dante...I-I'm sorry...I couldn't hold it'_ Nero thought to himself before loosing consciousness.

* * *

Dante kept a focus mind as he sped up on the highway to Fortuna, suddenly feeling a cold shiver go down his spine he looked around with a frown on his face._'Kid you better be alright' _he thought to himself as he continued racing ahead with the girls behind him keeping up with his speed.

About a hour later they arrived at the out skirts of their destination, hopping off their rides they re-equipped themselves as a tense atmosphere could be felt around on Dante's back, *Sparda on Trish's back, Lady placing a handgun on her hip still holding Kalina Ann."I doubt we'll get some answers from these people but it won't hurt to ask them for help"Trish suggested as she followed Dante in to the town, almost instantly getting looks.

"Jeez what a Welcoming comity"Lady said with a chuckle placing her hands on her hips as she walked close by the other two hunters.

Dante looked around before going to a bunch of citizens that were near the fountain in the middle of town, bringing up two fingers to his lips he gave a loud whistle getting some attention."You guys are going to give me answers since I know full well that he's here...I'm looking for Nero you know the Kid that looks like me but not as Handsome as me, devil arm"he said rubbing a hand on his chin before lifting his right a few people murmur he frowned before letting out a sigh,"Okay let me ask this WHERE THE HELL IS KYRIE?"he yelled out getting pissed off by the second.

Seeing that they weren't going to get some answers Trish crossed her arms,"Lets separate it'll be better and I still have Gloria if need be"She said as she kept her senses up.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he walked up to the girls and nodded as he let out a sigh,"The faster we get some answers the faster we find Nero"Dante said.

With a nod the three took different routes, Dante walked down the main road ignoring the murmurs and glances/Glares that he was getting.' _This is what the Kid goes through everyday of his life'_ He thought to himself as he continued his way.

* * *

"Nero wakey wakey Nero" a soft voice called out, the angelic like voice gently rang through his mind as he started to come around.

"mng...Wha?...K-Kyrie?"Nero questioned as he let out a soft pained groan as he slowly opened his eyes blinking them to focus.

"Yes my Dear Nero" Kyrie said with a smile as his eyes focused on her.

Looking around the room his mind started to remember of the events earlier, first bit by bit then all of a sudden full bash causing him to jump heart began racing again as he eagerly looked around him, the pain fully setting in causing him to to his senses not working too well right now he failed to notice the object that was behind kyrie, his attention went straight to his restraints groaning as the objects were still in him.

"My dear brother Credo shouldn't had died...he was my only family...the only family I HAD...the thing that kept me who I was"She said softly as she gracefully without hesitation walked towards him,standing a few inches in front of Nero she moved the sword that now rested at ease in her hands.

"This was Credo's when he first joined and became part of the Holy Order...How fitting for you to be punished by Credo"she added as she lifted the blade and placed it on Nero's now bare chest,with some force she punctured his skin and dragged it across.

"Ahh"He yelled in pain.

Pulling the sword away to continued to proceed to continuously cut in to him, with in a few minutes which seemed to be forever for Nero she was satisfied by the bloody mess that was was until her eyes went to his Demonic Arm, causing Nero to panic demon arm was more sensitive then his human, he watched as it glowed a bright orange as it matched how he right now feared her.

"My oh my Nero there is something I must do to that arm of yours"She simply said before walking closer to it, yanking it out of the wall with a sword intact causing him to a gentle smile she broke his arm and pulled it out of place.

Biting his lip as she did this, using his one good eye (since she cut his other eye) he took a glance at his mangled eye widened as she took a step back and chuckled at her own work, picking up a small dagger she walked right in front of him."Now we get to the fun stuff since I know that demons can heal themselves"She giggled as began another onslaught of cuts.

"GAHHH"He screamed as he couldn't hold in his pain anymore before blacking out again.

* * *

Dante wanted to punch these people, he wanted to do the unthinkable to them but restrained hands were closed up in fists, his nails digging in to his palms causing them to as he looked around the place, "how the FUCK doesn't these people know where either that bitch kyrie nor Nero?"He said to himself before he continued but stopped as his ears heard an loud agonizing scream.

"Bingo"Dante simply said as he began to run in that direction, he was almost there as he turned a left there was a mob in his to a stop he couldn't help but whistle, "damn now THIS is a welcoming comity"He said with a smirk."Okay folks now I'm kinda in a rush"He said with a light shrug.

"He's getting whats coming to him...he doesn't belong here"A man from the crowd said out loud as a few of them yelled out a few "yeahs", this caused Dante to frown deeply.

"What are you Folks talking about?...that kid SAVED you"Dante yelled out.

"He's not Human and Demon's are always coming here destroying things...It's like he's a becon to lure them here"The same man said.

"You fuckers don't even know him..you ass holes are judging him because of his arm...You know what? I HOPE that this places gets invaded and DESTROYED! You fuckers need to learn whats outside of this Hell Hole"He said with pure out Ebony he took one shot in the air,"Just so you know You fucking WORSHIP a demon now move out of the way and there won't be trouble"He demanded.A few fidgeted but nothing too big, letting out a growl of glared at the crowd and on the ground nera their feet causing them to jump, scream, this chance he ran passed them.

Seeing only one play where he sense both Demonic energy and blood in the air he frowned before busting down the front door, not once has he let his guard he was to carefully open one door after another, that was until he froze in one of the room his eyes locked one the blood on the both the floor and wall."What the hell happened here?"He whispered to through the last door of the house he inwardly cursed as he didn't find neither Nero or Kyrie, out of frustration he punched a hole in the was until he heard something interesting that echoed from where he punched,"Hollow?"he questioned the wall in front of one of his pistols he gently tap the wall and continued until he found a good spot,a smirk on his face."Clever but not Clever enough"He said softly moving back he was about to kick down the wall until a soft voice entered the room causing him to instinctively aim at the souce.

"D-Dante? Oh Dante come hurry i-it's Nero"Kyrie said with tears in her eyes as she stepped in to the room.

As she walked closer he tilted his head to the side,"What happened and where is nero?"He asked.

"A D-Demon came by and attacked him and he got hurt"She answered, "But you need to hurry or he might not make it"she added.

Nodding his head still not moving an inch as he suddenly aimed at her with both guns,"D-Dante? what are you doing he needs your help?"She begged.

"I know he needs my help but theres only one problem here"He said,"I've checked everywhere in this place so where the fuck did you come from?"He said as he watched her reaction changed in to a deep frown.

* * *

MDOS: I'm getting better with length which makes me very happy. and *I'm not sure what other weapons Trish has.

Nero:am I going to Die?

Dante: hell no not if I got something to say about it.

MDOS: Nero there is no way in hell that I can kill you off

Nero: 3 i'm loved.

Dante: in more ways then one

Nero:shut up

MDOS: Don't forget to read and Review


	3. AN

**Arthur's Note**: I apologize for not adding another chapter to Story Untold, I just returned from Otakon 2010 (Baltimore,Maryland). I shall update this story,I've misplaced my notebook which has the story and hopefully once I've decided to clean up my room a bit (i've been busy the last few days) I'll find You for your understanding and if you want to yell at me thats fine too ^_^

With Much Love

~MDOS


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, the Series belongs to Capcom.I only enjoy the pairings in it.

Thank You for Your Reviews on the 2nd Chapter they've made me very happy 

A Story untold

Ch.3 Took you Long enough Jerk

* * *

"D-Dante what are you doing? Nero is dying...We don't have time for this"Kyrie tried to plead as more tears grew in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry Sugar but that sweet act just got sour real fast"Dante said with a light chuckle as he shook his head his guns aiming precisely at her head.

"So you got me...tch took you this fast yet poor stupid pathetic nero still hasn't realize this...so what you are going to do now you filthy half demon"She taunted with a smirk on her face.

* * *

After watching Kyrie leave Nero looked at his arms at he came around again, he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at them letting out a silent scream as he tried to move his arms which hadn't stopped knew that his demon side had already started on the healing but it's slowly getting down, he was getting worried about his Human side then his demon as he looked at his human arm which didn't look so good.

"I h-have...I n-need to free myself"He said softly to himself in a hoarse voice, oh he knew what he would have to do and it will hurt extremely.

He lightly banged the back of his head against the wall he was pinned to as he tried to psych out his mind so he wouldn't panic during his plan, taking a deep breath he slowly released it as it came out his eyes he took another deep breath as he bit his lower lip as he slowly ripped his demonic arm first from the object that stuck him to the wall,"GRAA"He yelled as his broken disarraded demonic arm flopped to his side blood following to focus on healing as he could feel the the demonic blood running through his arm, opening his eyes he could see the glow of his demonic arm a pained smile appeared on his face before looking over at his human his semi healed but still needs some worked arm he reached over and grabbed the hilt of a sword that was stuck within his upper arm, looking away he slowly and almost gently pulled it out and did the same when it came to the dagger which was almost on his wist.

Without anything holding him up anymore hit the ground rather painfully causing him to groan out in pain, sitting up against the wall he ripped his shirt as he tried to make bandages around his human arm to try and to stop the at his devil bringer he winced as he looked at his wrist as it didn't heal correctly, standing up he walked/limped to the table and put his sword on his back very slowly and kept out his blue slightly he looked to the stairway which a wooden look was at the other end, using the wall as a balance he slowly started on the stairs. Hearing voices when he got closer he tilted his head to the side.

"Someone's out there...one of them is HER and the other...must be DANTE"He realized as he used the hilt of his gun against the stair way to try to making some kind of noise, he was feeling really dizzy and weak as he did so.

* * *

"I'll ask you one last time...where is Nero?"Dante asked walking towards her.

"I'm not going to tell you just like that so you might as well just shoot me"She answered while laughing only to stop off guard as a light and very faint thumping sound could be heard.

"Heh you might not want to tell me but I know someone who will,KID IS THAT YOU?" Dante said and called out as he slowly walked closer to the noise while also keeping an eye on the 'Princess'.

Getting closer until there was a creak under his foot, raising an eye brow he tilted his head "what do we have here?"He asked looking over at Kyrie, as Dante drew back the the carpet seeing a locked compartment a small frown on his face seeing the he turned once again to look at kyrie to ask her well more like demand but she wasn't in the room,"Fuck she pulled a Houdini on me"he said to himself."Kid hold on a second and move back ima gonna blast this lock"he warned before aiming ebony at the target firing one bullet breaking the rusted and troublesome lock, yanking off the rest of the broken lock he could feel his own heart beating with down he slowly opened then yanked the door open shocked to see the Ki- no Nero in simple words a Bloody mess standing gripping the wall.

"H-hey old...man jeez took you f-forever what h-happen old age?"Nero joked as he let go of the wall and wobbled, suddenly he felt himself grow weak and almost fell down the stairs then a strong hand grabbed out and grabbed to his wrist causing him to yell in pulling Nero closer away from the stairs he removed his hand from the kid's wist his eyes slightly widening seeing how mangled Nero really is.

"Cat g-got your t-tongue?"Nero asked softly coughing slightly as he was laid on the ground with a very concerned looking Dante over him.

"Shh don't talk...you'll need your strength...if you die I'll come after you and kick your ass"Dante joked right back with a smirk on his face.

"Bull Shit..it's o-only a flesh wound"Nero softly said before closing his eyes.

"Kid? KID? NERO?"Dante asked over and over with panic, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that Nero was only asleep or unconscious.

Picking him up gently as he could after placing his coat over him he picked up Nero's weapon's as well before leaving the house, stopping right outside the building he hatefully glared at the people around usually wouldn't personally hold a grudge (except if you destroyed His shop or anything within it),'tch they praise a demon yet they'll treat them like an insect...' he thought to himself before gently pulling out his right hand and gave a light yet loud whistle.

As the girls regrouped with him they couldn't hold back the surprised and shocked gasps as they looked the severely damaged boy,"Holy- What the fuck did she do to him?"Lady asked walking up to the unresponsive bundle in Dante's arms. "Lady go bring my car around"Trish softly said to her short brown haired companion who only nodded her head and ran off.

"He was lucky he was found now better then later...if we had waited any longer me would have been-"Dante couldn't finish the sentence. "Trish can you take him...I'll take care of our Welcoming Committee"He said added only to get a frown from the blond in reply.

"No Dante he need you now"Trish reasoned as she placed a hand on his shoulder,hearing the revving of her car she glanced up and around until she saw her black and Lightning designed 4 by 4 jeep that was driven by the car Lady hopped out and opened the two back doors,"I doubt they'll do anything"Lady said softly as she glanced at the group of people staring and glaring at them.

With some help from the girls Dante was able to sit in the back sit laying Nero across from him, re adjusting slightly making sure no more pain came to rested Nero's head on his lap as he crossed his arms over his chest, Dante himself held Nero there was some thing he couldn't resist it would be the Kid, he had a real soft spot for him...like he needed to be there for the Kid whenever he needed or something on the lines of got in to the drivers seat as Lady got in the passengers and slowly drove away.

Oh GETTING to Fortuna and getting Nero was the part now getting back to the shop was the real fun out of the hell whole known as Fortuna and everything was going soo smoothly Marionettes pop out and slightly got in their way,Lady glanced over at Trish who only gave her a nod.

"One second guys gonna get rid of some blockage"She said as she stepped out of the jeep with the Kalina Ann in her hands,"There's my sweetie now I get to use you"She said softly as she aimed for the main problematic targets, keeping an eye on them Lady stepped next to the car a few steps the trigger there were a few explosion before doing that a few more times,with a satisfied sigh she held a smile and got back in the jeep, setting her weapon between her legs as she held sped up once the road was clear enough, she kept an eye at their surroundings.

Finally arriving she slowed down to a stop in to the parking lot, the girls both turned their attention to the two sleeping demons in the back seat a soft smile on their faces.

"Dante we're here lets get him patched up inside"Trish said as she got out , Lady following behind.

Opening his eyes as he nodded, with some help again they got Nero off of him and out the car in one looked over at Trish and raised an brow as her sad expression before following her gaze to the back seat before chuckling,"Don't worry it's not that hard"He said patting her on the back.

"It's going to be a bitch to get those stains out"She joked before following Dante in the shop.

Bringing Nero to one of the upstairs spare bedrooms Trish told Dance to wait somewhere else and Lady was there if there were some arguement Oh and a bullet to the a sigh Dante watched the girls go up to the stairs, within 5 minutes he was already pacing back and girls had been working on Nero for a few hours, Lady walked down the stairs and sat down next to Dante."we're down you can go up if you want"She said softly with a as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder."Oh and before you ask He'll be fine Trish will tell you about his injuries"She added.

Looking up at Lady as she stood up as her gaze went from him to the stairs, a sigh of relief went right through him as she said up he ran his hands through his hair,"lead the way Missy" he said with a hint of a smirk as he followed behind her.

"Call me that again and next time See where my bullet will go next"Lady warned as she held out her finger.

Following Lady up the stairs and to the room next to his they stopped in front of the room, Lady gently knocked on the door and peeped inside before opening it for Dante."Our kitten has a visitor"She said with a smile as she moved out of the way to let Dante see.

"He'll be fine his demonic side has already started to heal up through we had to break his wrist again so that it would had healed correctly, there are multiple wounds on his upper body mainly...a few broken ribs and other bones"Trish Started and got in to she was finish she looked from Nero then to Dante,"He'll need to stay in bed for quiet a bit"She added rubbing the bridge of her to leave the room next to Lady as Dante walked forward."Come on lets leave them alone"She softly whispered as she pulled Lady out of the room.

Taking Nero's devil Bringer in his own hand he leaned forward and gently kissed Nero's forehead."I'm sorry for not coming any sooner"He whispered,"But Trish said your wounds weren't that bad...so you have to get better...for me please"He over a chair he sat down and stifled a yawn, leaning forward almost instantly he was fast asleep at Nero's side.

* * *

MDOS: awww this is Adorable

Nero: at least I didn't die

Dante: Like hell I'd let you die

MDOS: I'm going to let you two have a moment

Dante: that's fine by me

Nero: Moment?

Dante: Don't worry about it kid...Don't forget to Read & Review =D

Nero:...Jerk...MDOS likes review very much so

MDOS: EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, it belongs to Capcom. I just enjoy the pairings.

~**Thank You for the review, from this chapter on the content withing them will only be coming from my own free mind since I haven't gotten past ch.3 in my notebook.I apologise if whats in them isn't to your liking.**

Chap. 4 Is this suppose to make me feel any better?

~Within a Dream of Nero or is it?~

_It was weird...completely weird not feeling anything but comfort, surrounded by warmth though at times it seemed that the warmth got wherever he went all he saw was darkness well not like he didn't want to move from the comfort but he starting to get he looked to his demonic arm he slightly blinked seeing the bright glow getting a bit brighter, hearing the sound of something crumbling he immediately looked up at the sound going to grip his blade but it wasn't there...nor was his gun._

_"Where am I?"Nero asked himself as he cautiously walked closer then stopped as he glanced up his eyes widening as the whole Darkness around him was crumbling around him, though instead there was what looked like a city forming. He tried to dodge some of the falling debris but not being fast enough winced when he human arm got scratched, within what seemed to be a few minutes a brand new scenery was formed around him._

_"The Hell?"He couldn't help but say as he began walking through the street that he was in only to fall to the ground as the ground shook and within his sights in seconds a tower in the distance stuck out from the ground, standing up again with wide eyes; he'd had never seen something like this in all his life, he could feel his lower jaw drop as he couldn't tear his eyes from the tower. Though it took a few seconds to realized that he was running towards it as if drawn to it, looking around seeing the city was already damaged._

_"No people? Destroyed cars and Buildings...Whats goin on here?"He asked as he kept running._

_Jumping over debris in his way he continued his way toward the tower, tilting his head as he skidded to a halt as he gaze caught something all too familiar, the very faded neon lights that were half broken that read out "Devil May Cry". He fell to the ground as he yelp in surprise as he felt a tingling sensation from his demonic arm, "To the Freaky Tower...it's the only way I guess nobodies here"Nero said as he stood up only to freeze feeling a presence behind him, he quickly turned around only not seeing anything when he did; he was confused but as he turned his head his eyes quickly caught on to two color: silverish white and blue before it vanished before his eyes._

_"You are the new Owner of Yamato I see...but now it's time for you to wake up"A soft faint voice echoed through the street, causing Nero to try to find the source only to stop when slowly the debris the was fallen to the ground was rebuilding itself covering the mystery city._

_"Wait! What's Going on? Wake up?"Nero yelled._

_"Be ready" the now very faint and distance voice said before disappearing along with the darkness._

~Done~

Slowly reopening his eyes blinking slowly wincing as his eyes hit the bright light, the last thing he could remember besides part of the dream was...KYRIE; that thought up to jolt right up his heart picking up it's pace his arms covering his feeling any name calling or fake sweet voice of her he opened his eyes not lowering his guard as he looked around, tilting his head realizing that this wasn't the his room from down he he felt the bed move slightly, his eyes slightly were currently glued on a stirring Dante, who in turn gave a light yawn then looked at Nero; within a few seconds he shot right up and next to him.

"You okay kid?"He asked trying make sure that he was fine.

Nero blinked at Dante the placed a hand on his throat as he cleared it,"Been better"He answered before looking himself over slightly hearing Dante's sigh of relief.

"Hey Old Ma-"Nero started to say before being brought in to a gentle hug causing him to tense up with confusion with a light blush on his face before smiling and returning the hug.

"Don't you ever do that again kid...EVER you hear me? I almost lost ya kid"Dante whispered as he softly pulled back.

Looking down with guilt hearing that Nero clenched his bed sheets,"I really thought...that she wouldn't be like the rest...I thought"He softly said as he felt tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, he went to completely turn away so Dante wouldn't see him cry and to think he was a coward; he stopped moving when hands were on his arms and turned him towards back to was confused and was about to ask when his eyes widened feeling Dante's lips on his.

He was completely shocked to say, but quickly pushed Dante away holding a hand over his mouth as tears spilled didn't know what to think anymore, his mind was mixed up and his heart was racing against his chest; he was afraid the thoughts of the Holy Order flashed through his mind Dante went to put a hand on Nero's forehead, Nero took it as something else and with his demonic arm slammed a punch against Dante's face; sending him flying against the wall opposite of sound of the crash was enough to bring the girls running in with guns in hands just in case in the room, their eyes went from the scared look of Nero to the popping sound as Dante stood up placing his jaw back in to place.

"What was that about kid?"Dante asked as his eyes took in every detail of Nero's current state.

"Cre-Credo's Dead and kyrie's on the hunt for me...She won't stop until she has me again to kill"Nero said pushing his thoughts aside as he pulled the blanket off of him revealing his much scarred chest which was mostly covered in bandages.

"She won't kill you if I have a few things to say about that"Dante said crossing his arms,before leaving the and Lady glanced at each other before leaving as well to give Nero some time to himself.

'_I know her better then anyone...she won't stop...I have to stop her' _He thought to himself before getting dressed slightly wincing, looking to the door he shook his head knowing they'll stop him if he tried to leave through the front door, he glanced to the currently opened window and tilted his head to the side."Sorry Dante but I have to stop her"He said softly before the bush that was below he rubbed his lower back."not as soft as I thought it looked"He whispered to himself before running in to down, that was until he stopped and realized that this city **WASN'T** fortuna and he didn't know where the hell he was going.

"Dante we have a problem"Trish said as she ran down the stairs looking at the Devil Hunter who raised an eye brow.

"Whats u- oh Don't tell me"He growled out pinching the bridge of his nose,"The kid really pulled a move already"he added before getting up and running out the store, right before yelled "Don't leave the shop in case he comes back"

* * *

"Well Well Well don't I have something pretty" One man said jumping from his spot on to Nero causing a surprised yelp as he hit the ground.

"The hell? Get the fuc-"Nero yelled out but stopped when he felt a hand roaming around his waist.

"Well now Kitten Don't you fill out nicely"The man on top of him said as he leaned forward biting on Nero's outer ear causing a gasp from Nero.

_'I'm going to get raped if I don't do something' _Nero thought to himself as he looked at his demonic arm.

"I don't know who you are but GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME"He yelled out but froze feeling something wet go over him then sudden cold ness when he felt his clothes get ripped was only one thought that suddenly went through his mind.

"DAAANNNTTTEEE!"Nero Screamed out.

* * *

MDOS: Uh oh something's up might it be Kyrie? or something more?

Nero: I have a question... how come every bad thing happens to me?

Dante: Nothing is gonna happen Kid I'm coming

MDOS: Until next time

Nero: fine...Read and review

Dante: Reviews makes her Happy and she gives out cookies!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry it belongs with Capcom, I just enjoy the pairings

~**Thank You for the Reveiws, there is a warning for slight blood and Anger...and Cursing (a lot) so if you don't enjoy that then please don't read.**

Ch.5 Why me? Why not Dante?

Being underneath someone who you don't know is never a good thing...that and being touched not in a good way, then being dragged and once again getting pinned to the wall but with disgusting feeling slime and nasty would have dry heaved if he weren't slimed to the wall in only his boxers, his stomach was almost completely covered and his chest was free yet his arms were slimmed, his lower have was only pinned around the waist and ankles.

"My oh My Kitten don't you just look ravishing..you may call me Master or Rubedo and once I'm done with you I will know where you are all the time"He whispered near Nero's ear causing said devil hunter to jerk his head away.

"I would never call you anything...w-what is this on me?"Nero ask as he strangely felt weak as a light blush appeared on his face.

"Ah already feelin it? Kitten it's nothing to struggle against, This slime will take all that strength you have away so it'll be easier for me to take you...and a hidden note but I'll tell you anyway I also design a special Aphrodisiac in it so you'll go crazy in pleasure when I'm taking you"Rubedo said as he clapped his hands together with a big grin on his face as the look from confuse then complete horror write itself on Nero's face.

"Get this fucking stuff off of me..I share if you don't I- mnggg"Nero started to say but the second Rubedo walked right up to him and pulled him in to a kiss, he ALMOST gave in but bite Rubedo's tongue as it tried to pry in, causing a slight hiss in pain from Rubedo as he backed away and smack Nero's face with the back of his hand.

"Don't fight me Kitten or things will end up badly"Rubedo warned as he cup and caressed Nero's cheek watching the youngster's flushed face slightly fighting off the power of his slime.

"h-heh Fuck Off...your not my type"Nero plainly said as his devil bringer shown a bright light as his demonic hand clenched in to a fist, the slime slightly breaking around it causing Rubedo to gasp in surprise as he back up.

"And what or who is your type then?"He asked as he crossed his arms his eyes narrowing as he heard Nero's chuckling.

"This stuff may be effecting me but there is no way if fucking hell that I'll tell you"Nero answered before the the bright ligh of his bringer grew small again, with a sigh he leaned forward closing his he knew that he moved around a lot the drug will work faster and he didn't want this creep to know that it has already started to take effect, though he didn't think that the drug would make him hear things...especially if it were his own name, glancing up he saw red running toward him screaming his name.'great now I'm seeing and hearing things...can't be healthy' Nero thought to himself as he tried to keep up a struggle.

"NERO!"Dante yelled out as he saw the familiar look of Nero in an alley that he knew all too well where that led, an abandoned Factory.

"My my my someone is after my kitten I can't have that"Rubedo said with a chuckle as he walked in front of Nero as Dante skid to a halt cracking his knuckles slightly.

"Release him Rube"Dante ordered pointing a finger at him, he looked at Nero who was confined to a wall with drugged slime.

"Ah so it's only you D, you know I can't leave this kitten alone"Rubedo said as he walked beside Nero and gently lifted up his face by the chin,"Especially like this"He pointed out the glassy eyes,blush and light panting that the kid was showing.

"The Hell did you do to him?"Dante ordered.

"He's soo easily catch-able so he's in my web...heh or slime he'll be feeling the full effect soon"Rubedo said with a smirk as he nipped Nero's ear causing a small whimper to be heard from him.

"Don't you dare touch him...I'd release him if I were you"Dante said slowly and cautiously advancing towards them.

"Why would I do that? See how he reacts to any touch?"Rubedo said looking from Dante then back to Nero as he slowly trailed his hands down Nero's chest to his nipple and gave them a tweak causing a startled moan escape from the victim.

"F-Fuck off you P-Prick or you'll get your ass kicked"Nero said trying to glare at Rubedo but only came out as a pout.

"He's right you know you really are going to get your ass kicked"Dante said with a smirk as he charged at Rubedo punching him in the face causing him to go flying.

"Don't Worry Kid I'll get you out of here just stay put"Dante added as he glanced at Nero who only scoffed.

"L-like I'm actually going anywhere?"Nero said,"Now go kick his ass"He added.

"Don't talk about me when I'm right here"Rubedo said loudly as he got back up, "tch attacking when I wasn't really that wasn't very nice"He added glaring at Dante who only smirked in return.

"Well damn it only seemed like you enjoyed being on the ground"Dante said with a light shrug as he chuckled.

"Are you going to release the kid?"Dante asked looking at his hands.

"tch as if do you know how hard it is to find someone like him around here?"Rubedo asked.

"I do know and to bad for you he's mine to if you would kindly give him back"Dante said with a smirk.

"You Bastard!"Rubedo said as he charged toward Dante throwing a punch at him though it only hit Dante's arm and it didn't have much affect on gripped Rubedo's shirt with both hands turned around and slammed him in to the wall next to Nero,".Now"Dante demanded.

"I will not you'll have to Kil-"Rubedo started to say before he was punched and those kept coming until Dante paused to shaked his hand throwing him to the ground,"Jeez kicking your ass is a work out I really should do it more often"Dante laughed but that was cut off short he looked down at his chest where a dagger was directly almost near his heart, with a sigh he fell to the growled when he found out that he couldn't move.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch your only paralyzed for a few minutes...that's enough time for me"Rubedo said with a smirk as he kicked Dante in the side and going up to Nero lifting his head back up, Nero in returned tried to pull away but the grip on his chin held on tigher causing him to wince in pain.

"now Kitten I should get myself a reward"Rubedo said as he leaned down claiming Nero's lips, forcefully driving his tongue in to Nero's wet cavern exploring before being pushed out by Nero's 's hands clenched in to weak fists pissed at himself that he couldn't fend off this Jerk Rubedo pulled away he smirked at Nero's panting form before tilting Nero's head to the side, stopping before looking at Dante "I will claim him first"He said before biting in to Nero's neck causing a painful yet aroused scream to come from Nero a pet on the head with a smirk on his face Rubedo let out a sigh,"Ah that was nice now I shall be off"He said before walking out of the Alley way.

"Kid you okay?"Dante asked as he started to get feeling back in his body, he was starting to worry when he didn't get a response.

"Nero?"He called out again, he was going to call again when he saw Nero tilt his head down slightly up he pulled out the dagger and walked up to the smaller hunter.

"Hold still I'm gonna cut you out"Dante warned as he did just that before catching Nero before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"He asked when he realized that Nero's still had the Glassy look, blush and slight panting; he mentally cursed himself keeping in mind that he should watch out what he did.

"I-is it true?"Nero asked looking up at Dante who held a confused look before it hit him, he chuckled.

"Not if you don't want it to"He said.

"This damn drug is making things worst then I t-thought"Nero said as he took Dante's hand holding it.

"Kid?"Dante questioned.

"Please D-dante I don't like feeling like this"Nero said looking at Dante with a pleading look.

Dante unable to deny Nero what he currently needed as he looked at the bulge that was in those boxers that he wore,"Don't Worry it'll fade off in a few so if you could hold off"Dante started, sure he couldn't deny him but he didn't want to take Nero under him when he wasn't started to pull away before his blue hues locked on to Nero's determind and Glaring blues.

"Dante I am a-asking you to f-fuck me, this drug I want it out of me"Nero demanded/pleaded.

* * *

MDOS: see next chapter there will be love.

Dante: YESH!

Nero: You drugged me and had me in sticky slime...NOT COOL MAN...er Woman

Dante: You want me to take you isn't that adorable

Nero: *blush* Shut Up

MDOS: Until next time kids

Nero:Don't forget to Read and Review

Dante: Now theres...PIE!


	7. Arthur's Note

**Arthur Note**: I apologize for the lateness for I'm kinda stuck story wise, I've never done a Love scene before. I have later on chapters waiting but I somehow can't make the scene and I"m sorry for this, making you all wait this long for a good Love scene.I need help for inspiration o.o geez it's weird asking for ways of Inspiration.

If anyone can give me tips on how to pull off a "love" scene that would be a real help ^^

~MDOS


	8. Update

**Authors note**: This is a quick update I'm not dead I just had some bad things happen in Real Life but I'm good as new and Chapter 6 of A Story untold is almost done, and yes to confirm there is a lemon in it.

I apologize for the wait I couldn't get the chapter the way I liked it, I'm rather picking now and days ^.^ So Hopefully tomorrow I'll have Ch.6 up and ready to go.

With Lots of Love

~Mysterious Daughter Of Sparda~


	9. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry it belongs to Capcom, I only enjoy the pairings within it.

I apologize deeply for not uploading faster, Some bad things happened with my family but things are good now and I'm happy to do this Smut-tastic Ch. Oh yes If you don't like Yaoi which is Man and Man then please don't read, I have warned you.

Ch.6 My Sleeping Angel.

* * *

He still didn't like the fact that he didn't know how the Kid felt about him but the least he could do for him was help him out of a situation like this, Rubedo was the type to go for the young pretty types.

"Don't worry kid I'll Take care of you"Dante said before pulling Nero in to a kiss causing a slight moan to come from him. Slowly he felt the Kid's hand go through his hair, pulling away slightly hearing a light whimper from Nero.

"W-what's up Old man f-forgot w-here you are?"Nero said with some stuttering and a smirk, looking down at Nero in his arms Dante could only chuckle.

"You got one point kid we're not doin this thing here...You are mine and no one else"Dante whispered in Nero's ear causing a shiver to go down Nero's spine the blush on his face slightly darker.

"I don't want t-that fucking jerk face to touch me again"Nero admitted, everything about Rubedo was lingering in some bad aura even though he couldn't distinguish what that bastard wanted he let out a soft growl.

Putting his coat over Nero Dante picked him up and walked out of the building smiling as Nero nuzzled in to his chest for warmth, "Don't worry Kid I'll help ya out"he said softly as he realized he had his motorcycle, putting two and two together and let out a sigh.

"W-whats wrong old man?"Nero questioned slightly looking up at Dante inwardly trying to fight off the drug in his system.

"Nothing"Dante replied before walking over putting his legs over keeping in front of him, slowly Nero put on the Helmet the older handed to him. Things were going good until Nero gasp as Dante put the keys in the ignition the blush on his face going deeper.

"Hang in There Kid we'll be at the shop in no time"Dante tried to reassure the younger who only bit his lower lip nodding his head.

Revving the bike making the younger groan slightly, Dante headed out and towards the shop taking as many back ways as possible. All the while the vibrations within the bike making Nero lean forward slightly, as he leaned forward Dante got a bit concerned and place a hand on the Kid's chest to push him up but only cause a sharp gasp then a moan as Dante realized the he kinda pressed the fabric of his coat along Nero's perky nipples, but none the less he didn't move his hand and Nero leaned up against Dante holding up his head on against Dante's shoulder.

"Almost there kid"Dante said to Nero who felt the hot breath on his neck bit his lower lip tying not to turn around and just force the Old Man against him. Shaking off the thought he closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else which wasn't working to well.

Dante's eyes slightly widened as he felt something rub against him, looking down he saw the Kid's hips moving very slowly he himself felt himself grow beneath the clothing. Looking back to the road he growled as a bunch of hell hounds blocked his way.

"Dammit Get out of my Way"Dante yelled before slipping off the motorcycle he began pulling out Ebony and Ivory from their holders. Looking bad back at Nero who looked up at the road block then at Dante and smirked.

"C-come on Old man"Nero said as he held himself up, "I can t-take care of myself you know"He added before pulling out Blue Rose. Dante stood in front of Nero and aimed "Nothing will touch you Kid" he said more to himself.

The Hell hounds growled as they spread showing a good 5 of them, none the less Dante smirked before using the palms of his hands to clap together. "Come on Kujo's evil clones lets see what you got"he said with a chuckle before they charged at him, dodging the first 3 only to have one chomp on his shoulder causing Dante to loose Ivory to the ground, using Ebony he raised it to the hound's head and pulled the trigger.

"Dammit they're feisty"He said with a sigh before picking up Ivory again and popping the rest of them off, as he turned to walk away he saw Nero on the ground covered with some blood as in front of the kid was another hound.

"Kid!"He called out running to him ignoring the bite he got, "Kid are you okay?"He asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm okay"Nero answered softly, looking up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly he released the breath he was holding and leaned in to the touch, "We're not gonna make back O-old man"He said softly in defeat placing a hand to his forehead feeling that it was still warm, only to be pulled up and brought in to a hug.

"Don't think like that Kid We will make it back and we'll find out why you're a big mag- oh fuck"Dante started then realized this just got worse as he put his thoughts together. Looking around Nero was slightly confused why Dante stopped talking, but those thoughts were cut off as he was picked up again in bridal style and put back on the bike only this time Dante didn't wait as he drove faster, Nero put his arms around Dante feeling the bike pick up speed. Looking down at the Devil Bringer he lifted an eye brow as it glowed, looking around as he bit his lip.

"We're almost there Kid 1 more block to go"Dante informed Nero passing another group of demons that had caught on to Nero's scent. Nero who was confused counted to himself, '_That's the fifth group...I hope Lady or Trish are there...I have a bad feeling about this_' he thought to himself before closing his eyes.

With the Shop now in sight by it's glowing neon red color's Dante smirked and went faster, he would have enjoyed the feeling of Nero holding tighter on to him if it weren't for the fact that demons are going to try to take him away from him and that wasn't something Dante was going to be happy about.

Taking a turn he drifted the motorcycle jumping off of it with Nero in his arms, as he reached the ground the motorcycle ended up behind them with the kickstand down. Kicking the door open both Trish and Lady looked at them with confusion.

"What's going on?"Trish asked closing the door after Dante, who put Nero on his desk then turn to both ladies.

"Rubedo is back for another round and the Kid's in his sight, he put the drug on him and now demons are after him"Dante said in one breath.

"W-what? Why would they be after me?" Nero asked concerned and slightly pissed.

"Rube? Again? Didn't you kick his ass 2 years ago?" Lady asked tilting her head to the side.

"The Aphrodisiac? Well I'll take that you'll be taking care of Nero then...Come Along Lady it's going to be hell out side in a few minutes"Trish said with a smirk as she grabbed sparda and walked outside, Lady who was slightly confused finally put it together and giggled before taking her katalina on her back before following Trish outside leaving a more confused Nero and a smirking Dante.

"Old Man you wanna fill me in on wh-"Nero started before he was cut off by a kiss, he was slightly shocked but recovered before giving Dante entrance after feeling something wet go against his lower lip. There was a slight battle over dominance but Dante won, whose tongue swirled and played around Nero's who hesitated slightly before going along. With a moan Nero's fingers found Dante's white locks making the kiss deeper, he jumped with surprise as he felt cold hand go under his the coat as go around his pink nubs.

"wh- mm"Nero quickly started which turned in to moans as his legs wrapped themselves around Dante's waist drawing him closer.

Releasing Nero lips Dante started going down Nero's jaw line and down his neck kissing and nipping here and there smirking hearing the mewls that came from his lover, oh he enjoy the thought of Nero being his lover. Slowly he took his hands out from underneath the traditional Red Trench Nero was wearing t causing Nero to shiver from the coldness.

Unable to keep himself restrained Nero pulled Dante back in to another kiss rather roughly causing an aroused growl to be heard from the older. Nero's hands quickly unbuttoned the red shirt Dante was wearing and started on the belt only to be push down on to the desk as Dante climbed on top knocking over everything on it, leaning down he took a perked pink nub in to his mouth causing a gasp then a moan to come from beneath him as the fingers in his hair tightened their grip.

Dante's hand made their way towards the hard member that was pressed against him and held it causing a moan from Nero, leaning back up he brought the kid back in to a sloppy lustful kiss smirking as he felt hands back in around his neck. Never the less he kept his hands moving on the kids throbbing organ causing more moans, his hips bucking in to the administrating hand.

"D-dante f-faster"Nero pleaded his eyes glazed over the drug over driving his body, Dante hearing the request did so, more pants and mewls coming from the body below him. Before slowing to a stop hearing a whimper chucking, "don't worry Nero I won't take you yet...I'll wait until you want me without have some drug in you're system but for now this will have to do"Dante said softly before taking the kid's member in to his mouth getting a gasp then a loud moan.

"O-Oh D-dante"Nero moaned out feeling the wet cavern that surrounded his member.

Happily he bobbed his head up and down in a rhythm as the moans that came from Nero, who threw his head back arching his back in pleasure as he moved his hips. Hearing gun fire from outside he inwardly frown before putting his attention to his lover, bobbing his head faster and using his skillful tongue swirling it around the tip.

"Ohhhh~mmmmm"Nero responded.

He continued his ministrations and picked it up a notch causing a sharp gasp and the hands tightened their grip on his hair, he kept going faster and faster humming every now and then sending vibrations through the sensitive shaft.

"D-Dan-Dante I'm Gonna"Nero almost said before putting a hand over his mouth, Reaching forward one of Dante's hands grasped Nero's covering hand gently and removed it.

"Then cum"Was all he said before using his hand chuckling lightly as he watched Nero cry out as he came over his stomach and Dante's hand. Lifting his hand Dante licked it white substance before leaning up, "I won't let anything happen to you I swear Nero"he said softly with a smile as he saw Nero glanced towards the elder with a smile on his own.

"why didn't you take me?"Nero asked.

"I wanted to make sure not to hurt you, and to make sure you were you're self before taking you"Dante replied.

"You could have ignored me...but you didn't why?"Nero insisted with a pout.

"You won't let this go will you?"Dante asked with a smirk

"Nope" Nero answered back with a grin of his own.

"It's quiet simple actually...But I'm not gonna tell you yet so get some sleep"Dante said with a chuckle, before looking down to find in fact that Nero had fallen asleep.

Picking up Nero he walked upstairs to his room kicking open the door, walking in he placed Nero down putting a blanket over him before cleaning him up.

"I love you that's why"Dante said softly knowing that soon he'll tell him.

* * *

MDOS: Here we go, I am very happy how this came out it is in fact my first official slight lemon. I tried to keep it in character.

Nero: Rubedo will be back won't he

MDOS: yesh yesh he will then a lot of things will be explain

Dante: MORE LOVE AND MORE SE-

Nero:Shush

MDOS: Boys I pay you with cookie and a good time do you're job.

Dante and Nero: You pay us?

MDSO: ^w^

Dante: Don't forget to R&R

Nero: will get cookies and love

MDOS: Until next time Byes.


	10. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, it is owned by Capcom...YAY CAPCOM! I only enjoy the pairings in it.

A Story untold

Ch. 7 Maybe there is Hope.

* * *

As Nero slept the drug had worn off and the demons had seized to follow the scent of aroused, the sounds of gunfire had long since stopped. The streaks of a bright light leaked from the closed shades covering the window, illuminating every crevice it could reach. Dante sat asleep in a chair as tried to keep up to look after Nero just in case something else happened, Lady and Trish had left the two alone after making sure nothing was in range to bother them.

As the sun hit the younger of the hunters, the said hunter cringed at the brightness letting out a small groan as he face planted in to the pillow underneath washing off of him a small sigh escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes and looked confused at where he was and more importantly what happen, sitting up slowly he winced in pain as he rubbed his one hand he pinched the bridge of his nose before a pair of feet appeared in his line of sight, following the legs then up the body then finally the face of a sleeping Dante.

Looking down at his hands he frowned as he remembered some bits and pieces of what had happened, feeling a bit ashamed for falling in the trap...for not thinking right. '_That bastard Rubedo...yeah that was his name oh he'll get his, ohhh yeah I'm going to beat his face in...I don't always need to be rescued _'He thought to himself. He brought up his devil bringer seeing it glow, another sigh.

"Dammit I need to get stronger"Nero said softly to himself as he clenched his demon hand in to a fist.

"But you''re already strong Kid, you just need confidence"Dante's softened voice came as a reply as he let out a yawn.

Jumping at the sudden voice he quickly turned to see the elder only to wince and laid back down, "Morning to you too Old man"Nero said with a smirk.

Almost a copy of that smirk appeared on Dante's face, "Hell you got your spunk back...now this time keep it like that"the older hunter said with a chuckle."Come on the ladies are probably here by no-"He started to say before he was interrupted by the front door being forcefully opened.

"WE'RE HEEERRREEE!"Lady's voice chimed loudly causing Dante to let out a groan smacking his forehead.

"Jeez and here I thought I wasn't going to Jynx it"He said with a chuckle before returning his glance at nero. "Take a shower then get dressed, we need to figure something out"He added,"It's not much but until you get some new threads you can use my old ones"

Sitting up Nero raised his hand to his neck feeling bite marks then in the back of his mind he remembered Rubedo's words. _I've claimed him_, his eyes widened...he might not know of a lot about demons but he did know something about mating, looking up at Dante his eyes filled with concern.

As if reading his mind Dante stood up and checked the kid's neck, not like he didn't do it before...well he did but now he just wants to be cool about it. "He may be a demon but he's not a good one...especially when marking"He commented inwardly relieved that the mark wasn't the correct way of claiming, know this he mentally jumped for joy.

"Don't worry Kid the demon fuck up...You're still a bachelor" Dante said with a smirk seeing Nero's face to red.

"S-shut up old man"Nero said as he too was relieved, standing up he picked up the clothes that layed on the desk next to him.

After showing Nero where the bathroom was and until he heard the door close and the water running he let out a soft sigh, walking in to the main area where the two ladies were he rubbed the back of his neck. "So do we know what we're dealing with yet?"He asked sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up on it.

"The girl vanished, we've checked the town as well it's almost as if nothing ever happened"Lady answered sitting on the back on the couch looking at the hunter in front of her with her arms crossed.

"We do know is Kyrie is still after Nero, she might be hanging around a demon are two though we're not sure who are where"Trish added standing in between the two with her hands on her hips.

"We'll keep the kid nice and safe if he were to stay here but knowing him...he'd still go after her"Dante said releasing a soft sigh.' _What I want to know is what happened between the time I left him to this...something is off and I can't place my finger on it_.' Dante thought thought to himself.

* * *

"He's with Dante now, I knew he'd be weak enough to go for him...you demons are all alike" A soft voice filled with anger said in a mocking tone.

"Dante...he's still alive?" A second voice responded.

"That's a given just like you said with Nero as bait Dante will come crawling...he obviously has a soft spot" the first voice with a chuckle.

"You did Good, now for the next part of the plan"The second one said after a small pause.

"Yes of Course I have it all memorized, in a way it's like a song"The first voice said before laughing.

* * *

After getting out of the shower and now dressed and clean Nero walked out shirtless with a towel over his head to he dried it. Looking up at the crowd he gave a small nod and a wave to the girls before walking over and sitting on the corner of the desk. "What if she's possessed?"He asked as the thought appeared in his mind.

"Possessed? That is a possibility...the way everyone acted seemed off"Trish said placing a hand on her chin.

"Either way as long as we find the chick we should be good...right?"Dante asked before looking at the kid, he felt himself react to the shirtless Nero in front of him, his eyes wondered about the cloth less skin...well that was until.

"Dante there has been **N**o **A**ctivities going on"Lady interrupted with a smirk on her face, she emphasized on some words.

Getting the hint Dante couldn't help but pout, "Fine"

"For now here's a mission to get your mind off of some...thinngs"Lady added handing

Dante a piece of paper, "She'll offer any prize"She said with a grin.

"Oh of course you'd pick it...Money hog"Dante stated before whispering the last part, Nero happen to hear it and chuckled.

* * *

MDOS: There we go another Chapter done.

Dante: I'm going to be getting no money if lady doesn't get to it first

Nero: Calm down Old man or have you forgotten that some baddie is going to pop on by

Dante: -smirk and brings out rebellion- This party is going to get crazy

MDOS: Now do your jobs

Dante: Don't forget to R&R

Nero: She like reviews of anykind

MDOS: Until next time.


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, it is owned by Capcom...YAY CAPCOM! I only enjoy the pairings in it.**

**~I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything, I hadn't given up. I shall continue to making chapter. ^_^ Thank You everyone who has given me reviews and has helped me.~  
**

**A Story untold**

**Ch. 8 So what now?**

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"A sudden voice echoed from the top of the stairs, Dante and the others almost jumped hearing that as they glanced at a now cleaned an dripping wet shirtless descended from the stairs his eyes never leaving the group as he did so.

"Jesus kid give me a heart attack why don't you?"Dante said standing up and walking to the stairs meeting Nero at the bottom.

"What do you mean she is gone?"Nero repeated with narrow eyes.

"Just as we say it, she's gone, puffed in to thin air"Dante responded using his hands to emphasis the 'puff'.

"Lady and I check around but there were no signs of her, it's as if she wasn't there to begin with"Trish said as she motioned to Lady who only nodded her head in agreement.

Looking away Nero clenched his fists, tightening his wasn't good, she was gone and undetectable how were they going to protect themselves? "What more can we do?"He couldn't help but ask.

"Kid don't say your done just yet, we're not going to stop until everything is won't be hunted and we'll find Kyrie"Dante said putting a hand on Nero's shoulder who in turn looked at the older hunter, attempting to smile but not getting very far."Yeah"Nero said softly.

Looking over his shoulder he called out to the Ladies in the room,"Give another look around and don't forget the nooks and crannies"Dante said with a smile.

"Roger that"They both said in their own way before standing up and leaving the shop.

Looking back at the younger hunter,"Do you feel better? No more residue from Rubedo's tricks?"The older asked as he looked at the failed attempt of claiming, though he couldn't stop himself from looking over the nearly naked younger hunter only his voice snapped him out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine,a bit sore but other then that I'm fine"Nero said as he could feel Dante's roaming eyes on him."You can look later now I'm going to go get some clothes on"He said before turning around rather quickly and headed to his room.

Dante only gave a slight pout as he watched Nero's retreating form, it didn't last long as he let out a chuckle shaking his head with a smirk on his face as he headed to the kitchen to get a beer."Damn that kid"He said to himself in a low voice as he heard the door close.

Leaning against the door after closing it Nero crossed his arms with a light blush on his face,"Why would I get this way from just being alone with the old man?"He lightly questioned before looking for his stomach growled as within a few minutes he smelled the aroma of food from his door he followed the smell, only to find Dante...cooking.

"Holy- Has hell finally froze over? And your not burning things?"Nero said shocked, looking around with his hand on his chin."No Pizza boxed opened...and your making-"He added only to get interrupted.

"Pasta now be quite Kid or I'll make sure to burn it just so we can have pizza, Oh I have plenty of Pizza left"Dante said with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Are you sure it'll work? My feisty kitten is smart but not that smart at the same time" A mocking voice said with a chuckle.

"He's not stupid, he just puts his emotions first and stop calling him kitten it's creepy coming from you"A woman's voice responded.

"Stop? No I will not, he reminds me of a 's not yet fully grown but still cute"The first voice in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Enough!"An obviously irritated voice called out, in turn the other two went silent."Why do you barge in to my study whenever you get bored, I could care less what you do but I will warn you...Don'." he added with a pissed off tone with his warning.

"Fine I won't touch your target but I'll have fun playing with mine"The first voice said with a squeal of joy before disappearing.

"I know why your after Dante, its because your him...the other from the story of Sparda"The woman's voice softened.

"Why he is my target has nothing to do with you, so don't get in my way now leave"The annoyed voice demanded.

"Nero won't give up Dante just like that, even that spell of your can only last for so long"She said before she left as well.

"I will get Dante one way or another by any means neccessary, we will met again Dante just you wait"The voice said in a low voice to itself.

* * *

"Did you find anything?"Trish called over at Lady as she held a flashlight in the darkened house.

"Nope nothing, where could she have run off to? But that's not the right question to be asking now"Lady said with a sigh.

Nodding her head in agreement Trish exchanged weight from one leg to another as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Right...the main thing right now is who should we really be looking for...there was a reason why Kyrie turned her back on Nero"She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We could check out that one group Nero was with"Lady offered a suggestion looking at the other woman.

"Heh back to being 'Gloria of the Holy Knights' that might work since I don't think they realized who I really am"Trish said with a chuckle.

"Hell I never imagined you with a disguise like that, I couldn't believe it was you"Lady said with a smirk.

"I have my ways"Trish responded before looking through a pile of papers,"I think I found something"She said causing Lady to stop what she was doing and came over the paper her eyes widened,"Is this who I think it is?"She questioned looking over Trish who merely frowned in response.

* * *

"Yes that's one deep dish with everything on it BUT onion and pineapple...yeah that with the others that's everything"Dante's voice echoed as he leaned back in his seat at his desk with a smile on his face as he ordered, guess what? a Pizza. Nero just bluntly stared at him before shaking his head and kicked his feet up on the table while flipping through channels.

Hearing the phone get kicked back on its receiver Nero chuckled,"If you eat to much you'll get fat Old man...it's bad enough your extremely old but I'm not helping you if you get chubby"He said with a laugh.

"Kid I told you I'm not old, I can still kick your ass over there. I'd say you can do the same but heh you haven't reached my height yet, your still growing in to big people things like the kid you are" Dante responded with a smirk on his face as he watched Nero's face change from a cheeky smile to a frown.

"Old Man You forgetting already? man I guess I'll have to show that I can still kick your ass just like in Fortune"Nero said with a a grin as he stood up.

"Tch yeah whatever kid"Dante said as him as well follow suit and stood up, looking at the clock then back at Nero."I've to 10-15 minutes to kill"He added.

* * *

MDOS: Thats it for this chapter, sorry for it being really late.

Nero: I get to kick your ass old man

Dante: Have fun with that kid, with you being small and all I don't think you can reach it.

MDOS: Next chapter is going to be fun :D

Trish: If you like this don't forget to Read and Review

Dante: Like the kid she looks like she enjoys cookies

Nero: Anyone who gives a review shall get a cookie of their choosing

MDOS: Yuppers until the next chapter Sparda out ^_^


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Devil May Cry, it is owned by Capcom...YAY CAPCOM! I only enjoy the pairings in it.

**Rated**: M

**Title**:A Story untold

Chapte 9 Good Times?

* * *

Nero frowned panting as he dusted himself off, standing up he looked to where red queen was off to his left before his gaze went to the older hunter who was leaning against the door he himself panting.

"Damn Kid you do act like one with all that energy"Dante said with a grin.

"No you are just too slow old man, maybe we should go get use some drugs to make you go faster" Nero retorted with a laugh who joined him in laughing.

Walking over Nero picked up his sword, they had agreed no guns since for some reason guns make more of a mess then swords. Dante picked up Rebellion which was impaled on his desk, "More repairs"He said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna take a shower, the pizza guy will knock on the door just in case your hearing starts going"Nero said with a grin going upstairs, going to his room he took some clean clothes before heading for said the water on and adjusting it he took off his clothes off, looking at himself in the mirror noticing a few scars that hadn't heal yet. He lightly traced a finger over them, "I gotta get stronger"He muttered to himself as he got it, letting out a soft sigh feeling the hotness over his body.

Hearing the water turned on Dante shook his head,"The kid seems to be better"He said to himself as he took off his coat and shook it,"maybe a bit for cleaning is in order"He added with another sigh, glancing around the room his noticed his pretty big pile of Pizza boxes and beer bottles.

"Trish will force me whether I want to or not"He chuckle as he went in to the kitchen and pulled out a garbage back, walking back he began to put things in said bag. Within a few second there was a knock at the door, standing up rubbing his lower back he walked to the door with a grin on his face."Nothing like food after a good cleaning!"he said happily as he paid the guy and used his foot to close the door.

Sitting on his chair with a now opened bottle of beer and a slice in hand as he kicked his feet up on the table, after a few bites taken his head to towards the stairs as Nero descended. But what he saw made his mouth slightly drop.

Nero Shirtless with a towel over his head drying off his locks of white, wearing nothing but his let his eyes wonder down the kid's body, he could feel himself reacting to the sight.

Nero stopped with the towel and drop it over his shoulders, looking at the pizza he couldn't help but smile." Nothing like food after a good cleaning"he said chuckled in response earning a confused look from the kid, "Eat up kid"He said before taking more bites before taking another slice.

"Eating enough of this and you'll get face"Nero said with a mocking grin.

Dante standing up with slice in hand walked over and sat next to Nero,"Keep talking like that and you get no more pizza"He responded with a grin.

"Says you old man, you eat enough for a whole army...hell look at the mess!"Nero said as he pointed at the abandoned Garbage.

"That's it no more Pizza"Dante said as he grabbed Nero's slice from his hand.

"Hey!"Nero responded as he reached over to take it back.

"Nu uh Kid you gonna have to earn it"Dante said with a smirk on his face as he watched Nero's face go from shock then annoyance.

"Give me back my Slice old man" Nero demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Nope" Dante said as he took a bite out of his own slice his eyes not leaving the kids.

An idea pop in Nero's head as he tackled Dante to the ground, who hit the ground with a thud as he blinked his eyes as he looked up as Nero who held a triumphant smirk as he held his slice and took a bite out it, as he pulled the pizza away a string of cheese came off and landed on his chin.

Leaning up Dante picked up the outer bit of the cheese and went inwards until he reached the kid's lips. He pulled back with the cheese in his mouth, a smirk on his face at Nero's shocked face.

Nero didn't know what had happened but befor he could control his body the pizza in his hand was lost to the ground as he brought the older hunter in to a kiss, his arms going around Dante's neck.

Dante's eyes widened but closed them as he kissed Nero back, the kid had such soft and pink lips. His arms going around Nero's waist, bringing him closer to him. He nipped at nero's lower lip, who slowly opened his mouth to the gladly invited wet guest.

Nero's tongue fought a losing battle of dominance as he allowed dante to explore his mouth, a blush obviously on his face as he let out a soft groan. Soon dante deepened the kiss as his hands reach down and brought nero's thighs up as he carried the breaking the kiss they managed to get to dante's room, kicking open the door he placed Nero before him.

Pulling away to breathe Nero tilted his head to the side and moaned as Dante attacked his neck with kisses and gentle nips and 's hands were on Dante's shoulder as the older led a trail going down his collarbone and to the youngers chest, he slowly drawing small wet circles around one pink nub as his hands played with the other.

A surprised gasp came from the younger before it turned in to a moan, Nero didn't really know about pleasuring a body so all dante was doing was all new to body arched upward to the older begging to get more attention.

As if to read the body motion he switched and did the same to the other, causing another moan from the younger.

"Such a sensitive body you have Kid"dante stated blowing at the erected pink nub, looking at at nero's flushed face.

"S-Shut up"was all he could say as he turned his head to the side.

With a chuckle he continue kissing downward until he reached the top of the kid's pants, he quickly undid and unzipped his pants before pulling them off.

"Oh ho goin commando are we?"Dante responded seeing no underwear on the kid whose face only grew darker in red.

Looking down at the half hardened erection he nodded,"Not bad about the same size as me"He commented as he went lower and licked the tip. A shuddered moan was he response, with a smile he took the younger in his mouth, a loud gasp escaped the younger.

Nero was a bit nervous before he felt something wet and suddenly warmth around him, it was weird but a reallly REALLY good kind of weird. His demonic went through dante's hair gripping it every now and then as the older started bobbing his head taking more and more of the kid in to his mouth.

"Oh Da- Feels good"Nero said as he held his other hand other his mouth, it felt amazing to devil bringer shining a lightish pink showing the color of how aroused he was and still is becoming, it gripped tightly as he felt a strange feeling in the middle of his stomach. The more dante went the more stronger the feeling was, within minutes his hips were bucking in to the wet warmth wanting to get released.

Dante hands went to the kids hips holding it down causing a whimper to come between moans, but none the less continue his fast paced the kid's erection throbbed almost reaching the end he used one hand to help out as he sucked and stroked him.

"D-dan- Dante Sto-"Nero tried to warn the other but came in to the olders moan with a loud moan as his body arched. Dante drank up all the essence not wasting a single drop, leaning up he kissed nero who kissed back. It was weird for Nero to taste himself but hell he wasn't complaining.

"Oh if you think I'm done you better guess again"Dante said with a grin as he reached over to his dresser and opened the 1st draw and pulled out a bottle. Nero on the other hand had recovered from his orgasm, panting slightly he looking down as dante played the bottle on the bed and stood taking off both his pants and boxers to show off his hard erection.

"See about the same size"Dante said with a grin as Nero's face flushed even more.

"Shut up what with the bottle?"Nero questioned looking at the bottle.

"This is your first time right?"Dante asked looking up at Nero who took a second before realizing the question.

"Y-yeah? What about it?"Nero responded to Dante with only gave a gentle smile. _So I'm the kid's first, I'm _Honored' He thought to himself looking at the flushed boy under him.

"It's lube, to make as painless as possible but I won't lie there will still be some pain"Dante told him as he opened the bottle and put some on his fingers and some at the youngsters entrance.

"Relaxing is the key" He said softly as he pushed one finger through the tight ring causing the smaller to jump at the feeling, it was weird...a little pain but that's to be expected, within a few seconds dante added a second finger in and began to scissor move at the more painful and uncomfortable feeling.

Dante kept watch over the Nero's face as he stretched him out, he was also looking for a certain area. A loud surprised moan came from the younger, a smirk on his face as he found the bundle of a third finger he thrusted in the younger who was bucking his hips on to the older's fingers moaning.

Removing his fingers when he knew the other was stretched enough, causing a small whimper to be heard. Dante chuckled, "Don't worry"He said as he used the lube and put some on his hardened erection, groaning at the feeling of his own hand. Leaning over he looked at the kid placing a hand on the others face.

"Ready? I'm going to put it in"He said softly to the other who only took a breath to try to relax then nodded.

Picking up Nero's leg and placed them around his waist as he entered the boy who yelp in surprised and pain as the larger object entered hands held the blankets in his hands tightly at the painful feeling, he could feel his eyes tearing up at the sensation. Once fully in dante waited as he leaned down using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

It took a few to get fully adjusted, Nero moved his hands from the blanket to around Dante's only nodded to the other who slowly started a pace, they both moaned the feeling, both loving the feeling. With a simple command Dante had picked up the pace and before long he was pounding in to the other who was moving and moaning along with.

"Damn...you are so tight"Dante said as he went faster in the kid.

They both were reaching their climax point, Dante had picked up the hardened and weeping erection and started pumping.

"D-Dante I'm going to Cum"Nero said as he tightened around Dante.

''So am I Nero" Dante responded going even faster forcing down the urge to trigger in the kid, he didn't want to hurt the other. Leaning down he bit down on Nero's neck who groaned loudly in pleasure, the combination of the biting, pumping an the whole thing was too much as Nero came over their stomach and Chests. In a chain reaction feeling the walls clench down around him along with the heat he came hard inside the kid. Leaving both of them panting, pulling out he laid beside Nero not wanting to fall on top of him.

It was a few minutes later that the silence was broken.

"That was amazing"Nero said softly as his head was on dante's chest, his eyes closing. His body exhausted but satisfied.

"It was the best I had"He said with a grin, looking down he chuckled softly seeing the other had fallen asleep. "I have fallen for ya kid"He said kissing the top of nero's head before pulling the sheet over them then falling asleep himself.

Unbeknownst to them Angry eyes watched them from a distance,"You Shall pay"A voice stated before disappearing in to the very early morning.

* * *

MDOS: There we have it ,my first Love scene :D I am happy with it.

Don't forget to Read and review Please


End file.
